Tusk
is an elephant Zyuman from Zyuland who, using the transformed King's Credential he was entrusted with, became , the Green Ranger of the Zyuohgers also known in Korean dub as Elephant Ranger in Power Rangers Animal Force. Character History Life in Zyuland Childhood Tusk's father was a guardian of the Link Cube before him, and the young Tusk would stand alongside him in keeping watch over the Link Cube. As a child, Tusk grew a love for reading books thanks to his father, who would read stories to the young Tusk. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Sela, Leo, and Amu, Tusk was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Tusk was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Tusk grew frustrated with Leo and Amu, who he found to be complacent in their task of guarding the Link Cube, taking issue with Leo's habit of staying up late which would result in him being tired while on duty, and Amu's practice of decorating her guardian's spear with ribbons to make it look cute, leading him to harshly scold them both. Tusk was consoled by Sela, who suggested that while he may be right, there may a better way of getting his point across. Tusk understood Sela's sentiment, but would find executing it easier said than done. Chou Super Hero Taisen Catching up with Amu, Tusk and the others fought against the army of from the alongside various fellow Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders. Kyoryuger Brave Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Tusk was in the library when he received his invitation to the Monarch of the World Tournament, having committed to finishing every book in there before doing any other activities. He chooses to chaperone Peruru to the tournament along with Amu but not to participate. While Leo and Sela are recovering, Tusk learns from Yamato about the underground casino and the true identity of Pocane da Niro as a Deathgalien. He joins Yamato and Amu in an undercover sting at the casino, using his wits to win many rounds of Mahjong in an effort to empty the casino of all money. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Zyuoh Elephant appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Tusk is an elephant Zyuman and the most intelligent of the four Zyumans that traveled to the Human World. Though he seems like the sensitive, unapproachable-type, he's actually extremely kind. In addition, he has a sharp sense of smell. When something interested him, Tusk would openly show interested in them, he also like to learn something he never known or saw before like Human's knowledge, Zyuoh The Light, Ninjutsu and Magic. Powers and Abilities for Ginis' dome.]] * : The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. *'Disguise:' After being stranded in the human world, Tusk is granted his own human form by his King's Credential which protects his identity as Zyuman. Following this, Tusk can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his elephant tail. *'Sixth Sense:' As a Zyuman guardian, Tusk can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgalien which are signaled by his tail standing erect. *'Hyperosmia:' As an elephant Zyuman, Tusk possesses an intensely strong sense of smell which he can use to track others. He retains his sense in his human form. However, this means he is easily overwhelmed by items with a strong odor, such as nattō (the stench of which is enough to temporarily cancel his human disguise). *'Prehensile Snout:' In his Zyuman form, Tusk can use his trunk as a grasping tool. The trunk can also stretch beyond its usual length to grab items that would normally be out of reach. *'Earth's Energy:' As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Tusk was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored his damaged Zyuoh Changer, but also granted him superpowers, like: **'Superhuman Strength:' Even in their civilian form, the Zyuohgers together were able to punch back Shin Ginis. Zyuoh Elephant : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. His strength in this form is also enhanced to the point where his bare strikes forms small shockwaves. - Instinct Awakened= In his form, Zyuoh Elephant's boots transform into elephant hooves that can create earthquakes by stomping the ground or shockwaves that send stone debris flying at the enemy. Zyuoh Elephant, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel his powers along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Elephant Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-3, 5, 6, 8-12, 17-19, 21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 26, 28, 29, 34-36, 38, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-43, 45-48, Super Animal War Episode 4, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! - Paonmaru= Under Yakumo Katou's magic effect, Tusk was transformed into a mini version of , which can be riden by Yakumo to charge at the opponent. This form is exclusive to Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai. }} Plushie This plush doll was handmade in Tusk's likeness by Misao Mondo, part of a set for each of the four Zyumans as a gift. *''The Zyuman dolls were released under Bandai's Atsumare! Zyuman Series.'' Imitations *From his own memory, a copy of Tusk was created alongside a fake Sela by Bangray as part of his sadistic game. He ultimately sacrificed his own existence to save the original. *A fake Zyuoh Elephant was created as part of a fake Zyuohger team by Bangray via scanning Quval's memory. He was defeated alongside the copies of Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Lion and Zyuoh Tiger by the real Zyuoh Eagle. Fake Tusk Elephant.jpg|Fake Tusk Evil Zyuoh Elephant.jpg|Bangray's Zyuoh Elephant Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tusk is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Elephant and in his Zyuman form, his suit actor is . In popular culture A Green warrior, extremely reminiscent of Zyuoh Elephant, is part of the Zyuohger-esqe Getsumen Sentai Gekkouger which appears as a poster in the 2017 anime series |月がきれい||as the moon, so beautiful.}}. Notes *Tusk is likely named after '''Tusk'er Elephants, a bull-type elephant which is notably larger and with bigger tusks than others of its kind. *Tusk is the first Ranger in Super Sentai that is based on a modern elephant; the first Elephant Ranger is MammothRanger, inspired by the ancient woolly mammoth. **Tusk is not the first green elephant Ranger overall though, as the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger from the Gekiranger adaptation Power Rangers Jungle Fury holds that distinction. *Tusk is also the second Green Ranger to be in an anniversary season after Don Dogoier. *Because of the Elephant trunk designed into the helmet the visor on the Zyuoh Elephant helmet is broken down the middle. *Being a member of an Anniversary Sentai Tusk has some similar character and personality Traits to some past Green Rangers: **Hikari Nonomura (ToQ 4gou) and Hayate (Ginga Green), as all 3 have a serious personality, are the Intellectual Member of their teams, and were somewhat of a Shadow Leader. **Souji Rippukan (Kyoryu Green), as both initially have a distrustful and harsh mood towards one of their teammates. *Tusk is the first Sentai Green Ranger to have a female successor that is on the core team. *In Episode 38, Tusk states that he did not know story of Bud as Link Guardian is probably it happen before he was born. As it is around 20 years ago, it can be estimated that Tusk is at most 19 years old.The fact that the others asked if he remember Bud, however, implies that Tusk is the eldest of the four main Zyuman Zyuohgers Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 27: Which One is Real?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Cat Spirit'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Lifted Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave King 12: Forever! Kyoryuger Brave }} References Category:Sentai Green Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Zyumen Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle